


possibly i like the thrill

by andnowforyaya



Series: camera boy [6]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Coming Out, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun rolls his eyes. “That was so - heartfelt. I can really feel the emotion there. That makes me really want to, like, give you a hummer.”</p><p>“Well,” Youngjae says, smirking again. Daehyun’s smile widens of its own accord; he loves that he can lift Youngjae up like this, out of his moods. “Don’t you want to, anyway?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	possibly i like the thrill

Youngjae's parents live in California. Whenever they call, it's the same thing: a sleepy early afternoon with Daehyun and Youngjae just rising, a silent signal for Daehyun to start on making the coffee as Youngjae retreats back into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Daehyun stands at the counter and can make out a few words, a quick mix of English and Korean, and by the time the coffee is done, poured into two mugs, Youngjae is opening his door again.

Youngjae clicks on the television and plops onto the couch, sinking into its cushions, and Daehyun brings the coffees over, setting them down onto the table before them. "How are they?"

"The same," Youngjae says, watching the television. It's some reality show.

After living with Youngjae for over a year, it's easy now for Daehyun to read him.

Youngjae used to be such a mystery - a beautiful boy in his Intro to Music Theory class who always had all the answers, confident and smart and carved from marble. He is still all those things, but then he is so much more.

He bites his fingernails. He knows everything because he studies until the text swims in front of his face, and then he pushes for another hour, afraid of failure. He has a soft spot for tiny animals. He seems confident and perfect because he holds himself that way, at a distance. Up close and personal, Youngjae says he feels like a series of music notes scattered on a page, unorganized and incomplete.

Daehyun is lucky. Lucky that Youngjae let him in, lucky that Youngjae likes him, wants to keep him. It's not the same, how Daehyun feels about him and how Youngjae feels about Daehyun, but he'll take what he can get.

He folds himself into the space between Youngjae’s body and the arm of their couch, draping his legs over Youngjae’s thighs and threading an arm around Youngjae’s neck. Usually it’s the other way around, Daehyun craving touch, proof that he exists, that he is wanted, but Youngjae is biting his lips and staring at the television and not really watching, and when Daehyun settles, Youngjae’s arms come to fit naturally around his waist.

“Okay?” Daehyun asks him, comfortable.

Youngjae sighs. This close, Daehyun can see the tiny thin hairs dusting his chin. He’ll need to shave tomorrow. He wonders if Youngjae will let him do it for him.

“I don’t know,” Youngjae says. “They keep asking if I’m studying well. If I’m making friends. If I have a girlfriend.”

His eyes flicker to Daehyun’s, and Daehyun twitches, a laugh caught in his mouth.

“You have a really awesome friend you sometimes fuck. Did you tell them that?”

“No, I did not tell them that,” Youngjae returns, smirking.

“Did you tell them you, like, dig dicks before chicks yet?”

“Ha ha,” Youngjae laughs without humor. He bounces Daehyun up higher into his lap, and Daehyun squeaks, arms coming up against Youngjae’s chest to balance himself. “No, I didn’t. I keep thinking I will every time they call, but it never seems like the right moment.”

Youngjae’s shirt is soft under his fingers. Daehyun traces the faded lettering on the front, feeling the warm smooth skin under the fabric. “Yeah, I get that.”

He does. Sometimes, he still thinks the reason why his Dad never asks him to come home is because he’s embarrassed of him.

The television flickers. A commercial comes on for a restaurant in the area, and then a movie trailer. Youngjae hooks his chin over Daehyun’s shoulder and they sink back into the couch like that, interlocked.

Youngjae mumbles, “What have you been up to, anyway? I feel like I never see you anymore.”

“Well,” Daehyun starts. “Um. I guess I’ve been busy. I’ve been talking to oppa - I mean, Himchan - a lot. He’s. Nice.”

“Oh, yeah?” Youngjae says, looking determinedly at the television. There’s a tiny downturn to his lips.

Daehyun smiles, darting forward and kissing him on the cheek.

“Why? Do you miss me?”

Youngjae shrugs. “I guess so.”

Daehyun rolls his eyes. “That was so - heartfelt. I can really feel the emotion there. That makes me really want to, like, give you a hummer.”

“Well,” Youngjae says, smirking again. Daehyun’s smile widens of its own accord; he loves that he can lift Youngjae up like this, out of his moods. “Don’t you want to, anyway?”

Daehyun licks his lips, counting Youngjae’s eyelashes, pressing himself down into Youngjae’s lap. “Kinda,” he murmurs.

“No one’s stopping you,” Youngjae says.

Daehyun kisses him, remembering their first time together.

Daehyun had been drunk, and handsy, partied out and flying high. "Youngjae!" he'd shouted. "I think maybe I love you."

They'd been freshmen. Youngjae was still that student carved from marble in his class, beauty and brains and carefully dispersed sarcasm.

"That's nice," Youngjae had said. "Please don't throw up on my shoes. I just got them."

Back then they'd still lived in the dorms. Daehyun lost his key card, so Youngjae took him back to his room. They'd been good enough friends, then, he guessed.

"I'm not kidding," Daehyun slurred, on Youngjae's floor, propped against a leg of his creaky dorm bed. "You're so amazing, and smart, and pretty."

Youngjae snorted.

Daehyun climbed into bed with him, and Youngjae looped an arm around his shoulders. It was nice.

"Can I kiss you?"

Youngjae said, "Sure."

The sex had been sloppy. In the morning, Daehyun had been mortified, refusing to emerge from Youngjae's covers.

"Let's just get some coffee," Youngjae urged. "Come on - it's not a big deal. It was fine, right? I mean, I liked it."

 _Liked_ , was not what Daehyun wanted to hear, but it was all Youngjae could offer.

Now, he slips off of Youngjae’s thighs and onto the floor and kneels between Youngjae’s knees, pushing them apart with his hands, and Youngjae looks down his nose at him, his eyes dark and glittering.

He pushes his fingers through Daehyun’s hair, tugging on the strands, and then cups his palm against Daehyun’s cheek. “Okay,” he says. “So, I missed you.”

Daehyun’s eyelids flutter closed as Youngjae’s hand dips lower, kneading the side of his neck and then trailing over his collarbone. Daehyun reaches for the zipper on Youngjae’s jeans, and unfastens the button quickly.

The zipper makes a satisfying noise as its teeth slide apart, and Youngjae slouches back, shifting his hips forward.

A thin layer of cotton covers the bulge of his dick. Daehyun places his palms on Youngjae’s thighs, and slowly inches forward, until his nose is pressed against the fabric, and he breathes Youngjae in.

“You missed me, too, huh?” Youngjae says, voice rough, and Daehyun laughs softly, his breath ghosting over Youngjae, making his dick jump.

“Yeah,” Daehyun whispers. He opens his mouth, and presses his lips over the crown of the bulge, enjoying Youngjae’s choked-off gasp, the way his knees twitch and then still. His breath is hot and dampens the cotton, and Youngjae grinds his dick against Daehyun’s open mouth, hooking a hand behind Daehyun’s head to push him closer.

He pulls the elastic of Youngjae’s briefs carefully out and over, and Youngjae’s cock juts out, blushing red and curving up, beautiful and long and slim. He secures the band underneath Youngjae’s balls, and waits, looking up at the other boy with wide eyes, breathing deep and slow.

“Go on,” Youngjae says.

Daehyun leans forward, until his lips brush the tip, until his mouth is wrapped around the head. He hollows his cheeks, and sucks Youngjae down, pulling off again with a wet pop.

“Guess you didn’t miss me that much,” Youngjae teases, and heat flares in Daehyun’s groin, bringing color to his cheeks.

He licks his lips again.

Youngjae’s dick is wet with his spit, and Daehyun wraps his fingers lightly around the shaft, tightening his grip as he slides his palm down to the base, and he grins when Youngjae pumps his hips shallowly, unable to help himself, the hard wet tip of his cock sliding along Daehyun’s cheek.

So Daehyun holds him down, and then he draws Youngjae into his mouth, pushing, feeling how he fills up the hot slick space inside of him, until Youngjae’s dick is brushing his throat, and then past it, Daehyun’s eyes watering.

“I’ll never get over how much you love sucking dick,” Youngjae groans, balling one of fists and arching back, grasping Daehyun’s hair in his other hand, and his cock shifts inside Daehyun’s mouth, the head rubbing right along the barrier of his throat.

Daehyun gags, pulling off, gasping. A thread of spit connects his mouth to Youngjae, but Youngjae’s hand against the back of his head doesn’t let him go too far.

Youngjae pumps his hips again, and paints Daehyun’s cheek, and Daehyun moans, turning his face to catch Youngjae back into his mouth.

He loves it best when Youngjae breaks from his own control, when his hips start moving and pushing, his dick hard and full down Daehyun's throat, when Youngjae tightens his grip in Daehyun's hair and pulls, using his mouth like some sort of glory hole.

Daehyun groans around him, unable to do much else when Youngjae is like this, closing his eyes and letting the feeling of Youngjae's heavy dick weigh down his tongue, open up his throat. He reaches forward and palms Youngjae's balls, and chokes again when Youngjae's hips stutter and shove, a fresh wave of tears jumping to his eyes and falling, trailing down his cheeks and joining the spit dribbling from the corners of his lips.

"So fucking messy," Youngjae grits. " _Fuck_. I love it."

Daehyun whimpers, high and thin, reaching down between his own legs, rubbing a palm over himself through his sweats.

"You love it, too," Youngjae says, like the words are being punched out of him. He grabs Daehyun's head in both hands, and Daehyun shifts to brace his own hands against the cushions, his dick hardening in anticipation.

Youngjae fucks his mouth. There's no other way for Daehyun to describe it. He holds Daehyun still and thrusts his dick down Daehyun's throat, over and over, and it hurts but it's _bliss_ , being used so entirely. It's like Daehyun zones out, euphoric.

"I'm gonna come," Youngjae grunts, almost pulling out, though Daehyun follows him, feeling empty.

He nods.

Youngjae comes into Daehyun's open mouth, across his cheeks, over his neck. He fists his dick and paints stripes over Daehyun's face, and then he sags into the couch again, boneless and pleased, his hand resting over Daehyun's head when Daehyun lays a clean cheek down over Youngjae's thigh.

His jaw aches and there's spit and come running from the corners of his sore, red lips. Youngjae brushes his thumb over the mess, pushes it into Daehyun's mouth.

"Gorgeous," Youngjae breathes, and it's enough.

.

**Author's Note:**

> [writing](andnowforyaya.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya)


End file.
